headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
New Teen Titans 13
rez | pencilers = George P rez | inkers = Romeo Tanghal | cover artists = George P rez | cover inker = Romeo Tanghal | cover colorist = | colorists = Adrienne Roy | letterers = Ben Oda | ass. editors = Mike W. Barr | editors = Len Wein | group editor = Joe Orlando | previous = ''New Teen Titans'' #12 | next = ''New Teen Titans'' #14 }} "Friends and Foes Alike" is the title to the thirteenth issue of the American ongoing comic book superhero series The New Teen Titans. The story was written by Marv Wolfman and illustrated by George P rez, who also provided the cover art composition for this issue. The issue was inked by Romeo Tanghal who also provided the cover ink embellishment. It was colored by Adrienne Roy and lettered by Ben Oda. The issue was edited by Len Wein with Mike W. Barr as associate editor. This issue shipped with a November, 1981 cover date and carried a cover price of 60 cents per copy (US). Appearances * New Teen Titans :* Robin, Dick Grayson :* Changeling, Garfield Logan :* Cyborg, Victor Stone :* Kid Flash, Wally West :* Raven, Rachel Roth :* Starfire, Koriand'r :* Wonder Girl, Donna Troy * Terry Long * Queen Hippolyta * Robotman, Cliff Steele * Steve Dayton * Madame Rouge, Laura De Mille * General Zahl * Athena * Deathstroke, the Terminator, Slade Wilson * General Zahl's shock troops * Hera * Hestia * Paula von Gunther * X'Hal * Leroy, a thug * Louie, a police officer * Tibya, an Amazon * New York City Police Department * Warlords of Okaara * Amazons * Cyborgs * Humans * Kangas * Mutated humans * Okaarans * Robots * Tamaraneans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan * Paradise Island * Uganda :* Madame Rouge's compound * Temple of Azarath * Bracelets of Submission * Deathstroke's energy lance * Purple healing ray * Robin's utility belt * Amazonian gondola * T-Jet * Forklift * Astral projection * Empathy * Energy projection * Flight * Shape-shifting * Super-speed * Superhuman agility * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Telepathy Notes & Trivia * This issue is job number: J-7543. * The tagline for this issue is: "Now it begins: The quest for the killers of the legendary Doom Patrol!". * This is Marv Wolfman's thirteenth issue as writer on ''The New Teen Titans''. * This is George P rez's thirteenth issue as penciler and cover artist on ''The New Teen Titans''. It is his first issue as co-writer. * This is Romeo Tanghal's eleventh issue as inker on ''The New Teen Titans''. * This is Adrienne Roy's eleventh issue as colorist on ''The New Teen Titans''. * This is Ben Oda's tenth issue as letterer on ''The New Teen Titans''. * Gaspar Saladino provided the cover lettering for this issue, but is uncredited in the issue in this capacity. * This issue includes an advertisement for Hostess Cup Cakes featuring the Red Tornado in a mini-story called "Clean Sweep". * Wonder Girl's enhanced aggression is due to being manipulated by Hyperion in ''New Teen Titans'' #12. * The Terminator appears in a one-panel flashback to events from ''New Teen Titans'' #10. This is when he dealt a near-fatal shot to Garfield Logan. * This issue reveals that Terry Long has three older sisters. * Cyborg makes reference to his friend Sarah Simms in this issue. Sarah was kidnapped by The Terminator in ''New Teen Titans'' #10. * As of this issue, Captain Zahl is now referred to as General Zahl. He makes a cameo appearance at the end of this issue. * Several references are made to Paula von Gunther in this issue; behind-the-scenes appearance only. * This is the first time that Changeling demonstrates that he can take the form of extinct animals as well as existing ones. He will also become a dinosaur in ''New Teen Titans'' #17. Index * The Teen Titans appeared last as a group in ''New Teen Titans'' #12. They appear next in ''New Teen Titans'' #14. * Robin chronologically appeared last in ''New Teen Titans'' #11. He appears next in ''New Teen Titans'' #14. * Changeling chronologically appeared last in ''New Teen Titans'' #12. He appears next in ''New Teen Titans'' #14. * Cyborg chronologically appeared last in ''New Teen Titans'' #11. He appears next in ''New Teen Titans'' #14. * Kid Flash chronologically appeared last in ''New Teen Titans'' #11. He appears next in ''New Teen Titans'' #14. * Raven chronologically appeared last in ''New Teen Titans'' #12. She appears next in ''New Teen Titans'' #14. * Starfire chronologically appeared last in ''New Teen Titans'' #12. She appears next in ''New Teen Titans'' #14. * Wonder Girl chronologically appeared last in ''New Teen Titans'' #12. She appears next in ''New Teen Titans'' #14. * Steve Dayton chronologically appeared last in ''Doom Patrol'' #121. He appears next in ''New Teen Titans'' #14. * Robotman chronologically appeared last in ''New Teen Titans'' #10. He appears next in ''New Teen Titans'' #14. * General Zahl chronologically appeared last in ''Doom Patrol'' #121. He appears next in ''New Teen Titans'' #14. * Madame Rouge chronologically appeared last in ''Doom Patrol'' #121. She appears next in ''New Teen Titans'' #14. * Terry Long chronologically appeared last in ''New Teen Titans'' #12. He appears next in New Teen Titans'' #16. * Queen Hippolyta chronologically appeared last in ''New Teen Titans'' #12. She appears next in ''Wonder Woman'' #286. * First appearance of Madame Rouge's compound; revealed to be a floating island in ''New Teen Titans'' #14. * First appearance of General Zahl's shock troops. * First and only known appearance to date of Leroy - a common street thug. * First and only known appearance to date of Louie - a common street thug. Collections The story from this issue is reprinted in the following volumes: * New Teen Titans Archives, Volume 2 * New Teen Titans Omnibus, Volume 1 Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Category:New Teen Titans Vol 1 Category:1981/Comic issues Category:November, 1981/Comic issues